Another place, another time
by lux ex tenebris
Summary: Spencer and Ashley met online. Ashley had to move to Mexico because of her mother. This is Spencer reminiscing about how they met and got together.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a pretty short story I wrote quite a while ago. It is, how me and my girlfriend had initially met uhh now almost two years ago. Since it is already finished I can pretty much update it whenever I feel like it.**

**The story also comes with minor illustrations, if you're interested in them, I will link them in my profile.**

* * *

Prologue

_"People say that time is money. So if I got paid for every minute I spent with you so far, I'd be a millionaire by now."_

To me, interpersonal relationships never held any specific meaning. People come and people go that's just how life is supposed to be. Friends, yes even family – none of them are made to last. So why would a lover be any different? Those are even less likely to stay with you than other people. Too many relationships around me have already crumbled; those I've been in are not even worth mentioning for various reasons.  
In my opinion, people who were all happy giddy in love, seeing the world through rose-coloured glasses were nothing more than idiots, annoying the hell out of me.

There was only one thing I considered worse than that kind of idiots – idiots who were in an online relationship. Not only did that include the hassle of being together with a person, not having your time alone whenever you want to have it and having to be careful about what you say, NO! It also included a huge distance, the possibility of seeing one another nearly impossible at times.  
How they could be happy like that, I would never understand. In my eyes it was merely make-believe until either of them found someone "better" than their respective online partner. That, too, I saw happening many, many times.

So as I am remembering all these things right now, I am starting to wonder. To wonder how I, myself, became one of these happy giddy idiots with rose-coloured glasses. Happy every day, rarely in a bad mood while my partner, my lover, my girlfriend is around ten thousand kilometers far away from me.  
And as I recall the way I used to think until only a couple of months ago, it amazes me how in my eyes, those thoughts seem kind of idiotic now. How right now, I want nothing more than things to last, to be able to be with the woman I love, to hold her one day and to just make her happy.  
To the me right now, there is nothing that is more important than her. Nothing that will ever be.

And together, we will make it last.


	2. Chapter 2

1 – First contact

"Sometimes, a chance encounter might turn out to be the one of the most precious moments in your life."

It was around autumn last year that I first met her. Time sure flies. At that time, I used to play that one online game a lot. It was a good way to kill time which I had way too much of anyway. Being an online game it obviously included playing with other people, even though relying on some of them could end up being quite a pain.

It was not that I would not team up with other people at all, but I tended to be pretty picky. You might have figured by now that I did not really like letting anyone close to me in any way – physically and mentally.

Anyways, as I spent the afternoon grinding some boring stage over and over and over again I decided to play around a bit to make it more enjoyable for myself. Because of that I started acting like a knight. The explanation for that would be that the character I used to play was a knight. I would address female characters with my lady and male ones with good sir. I was not even sure if that was the right way of addressing them but that was what I decided to do.

I ended up being overly polite with anyone without actually intending to make fun of them. Most of the people, though, would take my joke in a bad way and end up bitching at me. Why exactly I did not understand – I still do not to be honest.

At one point, one of the people I frequently play with invited a friend of his. She was the first person to not dislike the way I talked to her. On the contrary – she actually kept saying how she felt like a princess. It was only because of that that I actually bothered talking to her some more – even if it was in that odd manner.  
We ended up spending some time together but in my eyes that was it. I did not have too much of an interest in other people after all.

She did try talking to me again from time to time but experience had taught me that most people who bothered trying to talk to me just wanted something from me – help in the game, help with upgrading their items or they just wanted to bother me.  
That was why most of the time I was busy and went away, went to sleep or sometimes I actually really had to go to class.

Right, I forgot to mention. I'm currently a student. Studying tourism management. Pretty loady on econs but else it is rather interesting.

Anyways. Oddly enough she was being rather persistent about talking to me. Looking back at it now that might have been a little unlike her. Now, though, I am glad that she kept trying. It is interesting though that for some reason I must have gotten under her skin.  
So as she kept trying, eventually me and her would have a conversation. A normal one that is. And after that conversation I, too, had become interested in her.  
We actually did end up talking with one another because of said game again, the conversation we had afterwards did not really have anything to do with it though. We ended up exchanging each others' messenger info and continued talking there. I have to add in here, that I did not really like giving my info to anyone, but something about her… Something, something…

I found out that she was pretty easy to talk to and thus enjoyed spending time with her. And as for one of the few times I really did have to go to classes, I did not really want to. Thank God for smartphones, though, mine enabled us to spend a little more time together.  
Looking back at it now, it actually was kind of weird from my side, too – that I actually used my phone to talk to her more. I never really bothered using it for anything but surfing or playing games to kill time during classes.

While talking during my classes, though, I believe I only ranted about a classmate I majorly disliked for various reasons. She did not seem to mind too much and as I said, she seemed very easy to talk to. Adding in the fact that she was still up at around 3am her time really starting getting me a little interested in her – the curious kind that is.

I do not quite remember for how long we talked that day but it was for quite some hours. As she had to leave eventually, though, you could say I did feel kind of sad, I wanted to talk to her more.  
But there would be a whole lot of time for that later on.


End file.
